


Angels temptation

by 666maggot777



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, とある科学の一方通行 | Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator | A Certain Scientific Accelerator
Genre: M/M, Misaka worst appears, Nonbinary Character, Underage - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, just to torment Accel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666maggot777/pseuds/666maggot777
Summary: Yoshikawa, Yomikawa and Last Order are shopping at the underground mall, leaving Accelerator and Kamijou alone.
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Angels temptation

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got into the taoru series and I'm fairly into it. It's ironic that I'm saying I don't like the sexualization of the characters on a fic about smut. Regardless, it's over top at most times and can suck the fun outta reading the novels, but I still try to have fun reading it. 
> 
> Besides that, this took...3 days or something to write because of my motivation but I knew I still wanted to finish it! So here it is. Obviously. 
> 
> Accelerator uses they/them because....no reason other than...have you read about their hormone imbalance?
> 
> Edit:there's so many misspellings I'm sorry. Auto correct and the fact I type without thinking. :(

Accelerator really shouldn't be kissing this boy, slowly undressing themself in the midst of it all. Yoshikawa and Yomikawa took Last Order to the Underground Mall, so it should give the two enough time to finish, but knowing Kamijou's shit luck the three girls might just come back sooner.  
  
Accelerator might get scolded by their two moms and that's such an embarrassing situation.  
  
They discard their dress shirt on the floor and the only thing shielding their breast from Kamijou's eyes is two layers of sports bras, and they're not quite there yet so the time for insecurities is something to worry about when they do get there.  
  
Accelerator gripped at the collar or Kamijou's shirt, cradling his neck with their free hand to pull him closer, the desire to be close to the point they melt into one is impossible, but that just speaks for how badly Accelerator aches for this.  
  
There's so tugging the two fall back on the comforter, actually Accelerator in the one on top of the comforter while Kamijou is on top of them. The change of position is more convient, Accelerator hikes their leg up on Kamijou's hip to dig their heel into the poor boy's back just to force him down. He's so close, they wish Kamijou would just ground himself down where Accelerator needs him most, but how would he know if he's not told to take what's his?  
  
Accelerator puts a hold on their dumb young passion, Kamijou has to get dress if Accelerator is going to expose themself.  
  
"Touma, take your clothes off," Accelerator pushes the boy off of them.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Accelerator has developed a twitched, particularly their eye and their patience is so thin it's easy to snap.  
  
"What do you mean eh? Do you expect us to do this with clothes on?"  
  
"No? I'm sure you don't want to hear this, but I'm inexperienced, so I'm nervous."  
  
Accelerator could think of many things to say right now, like why waste my time? Get the hell out, or they could just finish the job by themself, but none of those come out of their mouth. It's unfair to expect some experienced highschool boy, and this is Kamijou they're talking about, he's such a bumbling idiot and nervous wreck. Accelerator doesn't know where his confidence is outside of the battlefield, but it sure vanishes rather quickly.  
  
Another thing is that Accelerator is inexperienced themself. No one has gazed at them the same way Touma does, and who in their right mind would? Would you stare at a monster with so adoration and treat them with love that's far too distant to reach for even as a memory? It's nonexistent, but they experience love in it's many different forms, the love of family and now this dumbass stumbles across their path to define them and confuse with a strange swelling of emotions.  
  
He was nerve wreckimg-no he is nerve wrecking! Just him being in Accelerator's presence makes them want to vomit.  
  
"If you don't want to continue, then you can stay for dinner or until Index calls and whines about how hungry she is."  
  
When Accelerator goes to reach for their dress shirt they're interrupted with a hand locked around their wrist. God, he's truly annoying.  
  
"Wait.."  
  
Accelerator's attention is on the hand locked around their bony wrist, their red eyes gleaming like they're trying to bore a hole into Kamijou's hand.  
  
"You mind?"  
  
"A-ah..my apologies," Kamijou let's go of Accelerator's wrist and they continue to reach for their dress shirt.  
  
"Please wait..!"  
  
"Ugh! What is it?"  
  
"I didn't say I wanted to stop, I was just concerned I'd disappoint you."  
  
He's so stupid that Accelerator can't even bother with coming up with a reason as to why Kamijou is stupid.  
  
They can only sigh and it makes Kamijou sulk, it's obviously him taking it as Accelerator being irritated. Maybe just outright telling him that they have no idea on what they're doing.  
  
"I can't believe I'm dating someone as dense as you. I have no fucking clue on what I'm doing either." Accelerator wanted to curl in on themself, bringing their knees up their chest.  
  
They wish their glare was powerful enough to actually burn a hole in the wall. Kamijou scratches his scalp, the tips of his ears and nose must've gotten brighter due to his own embarrassment.  
  
"Wait, how am I dense?!"  
  
He's so loud.  
  
"You just are. Now, are you gonna sit there and wait for your clothes to magically fall off?"  
  
It's so easy to make Kamijou flush and it's a great pass time.  
  
But it's not just Kamijou who's flushed, Accelerator is sure red is dusted across their pale chest and shoulders, it's all the more easy to see. As much as they like to tease, it's only because much to their chagrin Kamijou's touches isn't some they're use to.  
  
Last Order is one thing, but Kamijou has seen how ugly Accelerator can be, yet he still looks at them with far too much care and at first they thought it was pity and they still can chalk 4 or 5 months up to pity as a great defense, but it only leaves them defenseless.  
  
"Here," Kamijou offered up his shirt.  
  
Now it's time for Accelerator to say 'eh?'  
  
"I'm giving you my shirt to cover up with, it'll be big on you, so I won't see the outline of your.....chest?" He was trying to be delicate as possible, it's such a sweet attempt that Accelerator might actually regurgitate this morning's breakfast.  
  
Accelerator sucks their teeth, snatching the shirt from Kamijou.  
  
"Turn around.."  
  
And Kamijou listens, he even covered his eyes as he faces the door.  
  
He cares too much, Accelerator thinks while taking off the first bra. Accelerator calls themself weak for caring too much too, they're indulging in the suffocating air whenever they're beside Kamijou, the thoughts of him deserving more are always there. That boy has to be absolutely fucking insane, but once he's made up his mind, who can change it? The two had this conversation before, after that, Accelerator never voiced it again.  
  
They want to turn their mind off right now and just start fucking-  
  
"Accel, you ready?"  
  
And this is what Accelerator meant.  
  
They throw off the last bra and wiggle their head through the shirt, pulling their arms through as well and fixed the way the shirt fitted on them.  
  
"You can look."  
  
Kamijou shuffled his way around with his hands still on his eyes, he looked so funny. He peaked through his fingers like curtains, once he got a look he placed his hands on his lap.  
  
"What?" Accelerator arched their eyebrow, looking at Kamijou questioningly.  
  
"You look cute."  
  
Kamijou didn't realize what he said until it came out of his mouth, looking like a bashful fool.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean that! You do look nice, I'm just saying you look cute wearing my shirt.."  
  
Kamijou's favorite color must be red, because his whole face is dyed in it, not just him, Accelerator's is unbelievably hot it's humiliating, their skin is so pale and the colors on them is far too visible.  
  
They're going to pull their hair out.  
  
"Tch. Hurry up, I'd hate for Yomikawa and Yoshikawa see us, they'll never let me hear the end of it and neither will you. Yomikawa does work at your school-"  
  
They're interrupted by a heavy sigh.  
  
At least Accelerator got their point across.  
  
They unbutton and unzip their jeans, there's no reason for it to be so awkward, still, they kick them off to be discarded onto the floor and worry about the last barrier of clothing.  
  
To call it a barrier is a fun way of saying that's the last bit of their dignity, they're about to shed their dignity open up to the one person they trust enough to see them.  
  
This isn't the same as the scientists poking around and touching wherever they please, this isn't the same as the countless times they had to involuntarily get undressed for whatever experimental bullshit. Last Order has seen them naked, and that's different because they bathe together and she's a child so there's nothing they're afraid of.  
  
(Except for her asking if they're a boy or a girl and them still not providing an answer. How the fuck do you even explain that to a kid?)  
  
Accelerator grumbles, drawing Kamijou's attention.  
  
"Accel..if you don't want to do this, then I can truly just stay for dinner."  
  
"Don't worry about me, just finish undressing-"  
Kamijou pulled his pants back up, he didn't find the state of undress to be entirely appropriate for this conversation.  
  
"What about you? You've been off this whole time. I can't understand, not even close, but I'd hate for you to force yourself. Where's the fairness in that? We should both be enjoying ourselves, if you're in distress the entire time, where's the joy?"  
  
Of course Kamijou would lecture them-no, sticking his nose in would be correct. Even telling him off by saying he doesn't understand does nothing to address the issue at hand, they'll probably make things turn for the worse and hurt both of them. The whole thing is complicated, there's no other way to spin it, it's not the same, this is their choice this time and they're shaking.  
  
When did they start shaking? They bring their hands to their face and sigh heavily.  
  
Then, there's hands clasped around their wrist firmly, pulling them away to expose how anxious they are, they hate him. He's so damn ruthless, making Accelerator's hands shake, heating their body up with anxiety and want, this is the most they felt in a while. They don't stop Kamijou from pressing their foreheads together, they don't look at him, it's too much.  
  
"Do you want to stop?"  
  
"No-I mean, I still want to continue, but..."  
  
There's a hand ruffling their hair. All of this is new, this is supposed to be comfort and Accelerator has experienced it before. Last Order hugging them with all the strength she has in her tiny body, patting their head and telling them how much she loves them. This is almost like that, just much more tender.  
  
They haven't told each other 'I love you' before, it's not just on Accelerator's end, Kamijou can't get the words to come out, it's like his throat becomes restricted and he gives up.  
  
But is 'I love you' really that important to say? Their gestures, expressions and meanings behind every action they preform for one and another is all that really counts. Accelerator isn't the vocal type, Kamijou adjusted to that, sometimes he likes to smother them in his words of affection just to see them act out in the only way they know how.  
  
They ignore Kamijou after making them flustered, but they have to respond at some point.  
  
They're not perfect, still butting heads because Accelerator has a complicated personality, their mood is all over the place and they haven't adjusted too well to certain things, they're getting there though.  
  
Kamijou is an idiot and has a hero complex, so it can frustrating, but Accelerator would be lying if they said they hated it, that's how they grew to like him.  
  
Accelerator made up their mind, they don't want to stop. They want Kamijou, the desire is strong and pulling at their core, the neediness between their legs is unbearable.  
  
"Touma, I want to continue, but I need you to do something."  
  
Accelerator guides his hand to the spandex waistline of their boxers.  
  
"Uhuh?" Kamijou's voice is shaky, what a nice contrast to how Accelerator felt before.  
  
"I want you to take these off for me. I think-actually, I will feel a whole hell of a lot better if I let you do the honors," there's a chuckle behind their words, trying to break the ice and hoping they can pick up where they left off.  
  
They can feel the heat radiating from Kamijou like he's the son itself, and this'll be as close they'll get to the sun. His smile is gentle, so are the lips peppered across Accelerator's forehead and cheeks. His lips are so soft and his mouth is welcoming and warm, as always.  
  
And just like that, the flow of their previous acts of passion is back, but the pacing is different, and it really shows they don't know what the fuck they're doing. After Kamijou got down to stripping Accelerator of their boxers, he couldn't stop staring the words he muttered were 'gorgeous', but it earned him a kick to the shoulder. They were skin to skin, flushed and are nothing but conjoined lovers. Accelerator makes the cutest noise when Kamijou began to align himself with Accelerator's wet warmth and brushed against their folds. The feeling is foreign in their body, the pressure that's building up in their core is so overwhelming they started to gasp for air is if it were being taken away from them with every breath.  
  
The pillow settled underneath the small of Accelerator's back helps alleviate their body, Kamijou suggested it after them trying a few times earlier, but it was so uncomfortable. This slight change in position made it less awkward and uncomfortable for the both of them.  
  
"Are you there yet?" The stretch feels so strange, so foreign in their body, they cling to Kamijou's frame with every inch furthering in.  
  
Kamijou manages to pull away from his lover's strong hold to look at how connected they are, and fortunately they are half way there.  
  
Kamijou gives a breathy laugh and it makes Accelerator shiver.  
  
"Almost, but you're doing good."  
  
Kamijou yelped when he was bit on the shoulder.  
  
Accelerator says nothing about their actions except for their expression speaking impatience with flush on their cheeks, looking red as their eyes.  
  
Kamijou is also certain that he wants Accelerator to bite him again, but he'll keep that to himself for now.  
  
"Right, sorry."  
  
Kamijou listens to Accelerator's silent request and picks up his previous ministrations, the way Accelerator's walls feel around him is blissful already. Although, internal feeling isn't all that matters, external feelings is a drive Kamijou relishes in, like the way Accel is hugging his body like Kamijou is their personal lifeline, or how well their bodies fit together like perfect puzzle pieces.  
  
Their skin is soft and when Kamijou asked, "how are your hands always so fricking soft?" While playing with the other teen's fingers. Accelerator, who's bantering with Worst over text, simply shrugs. He's so honored to be the one who touches them, the first man to gaze upon them in all their vulnerabilities including now, admiring them for as along as time will allow.  
  
(And until Yoshikawa, Yomikawa and Last come back.)  
  
Suddenly, his partner has a fistfull of his hair and tugs at it as their breathing starts to pick rapidly, blowing hotly in Kamijou's ear.  
  
"Breathe, breathe." Kamijou knows a little about this part, so he pressed kisses on Accelerator's neck and up to their shoulder until they became accustomed to how their hips are now pressed flat together.  
  
Then their bodies are slotted perfectly together.  
  
Their breathing falls into a regular rhythm and it's not long before Kamijou is demanded to move.  
  
Kamijou got himself together after a moment.  
  
"Tell me if something is wrong."  
  
"I'm not afraid to complain."  
  
Hopefully that's the same with them making noise.  
  
Kamijou leaned forward to steal a kiss, but was stopped when Accelerator wiggled their arms and head out of the shirt they borrowed and tossed it aside to be discarded.  
  
They took a bit of pride in Kamijou's attempt at modesty, trying to look everywhere but at their naked chest, his face feels like they're engulfed in flames and his heart might suddenly bust like a balloon hit with a needle.  
  
"Touma, look." Accelerator laced their fingers between their lover's to guide his hand to their breast. It's...soft, he's made to give it a tender squeeze and Accelerator let out a noise that can be considered humiliating to them, but it makes Kamijou's heart flutter, his legs almost give out as well. Such a tiny cute noise makes one man weak, and he becomes greedy for more.  
  
Kamijou's parts his lips to speak yet the words come out low and weak, but he tries again.  
  
"A-Accelerator...can I..uh ...try something..?"  
  
Accelerator, with their face painted in red, gave a nod and let their hand slip away.  
  
With the okay settling down the anxiety in the boy's stomach, Kamijou gently brushed his thumb around the areola and the reaction was a breathy moan. Kamijou was right to think Accelerator is sensitive. Kamijou has not read much on women's body-or bodies like Accelerator's, and it's not like magazines are meant to teach you anything about human anatomy, not that he'd admit if he knew that or not. He just didn't know what parts of people's bodies were sensitive, apparently it's Accelerator's breast.  
  
Kamijou dragged his thumb over a perky nipple, soliciting a pitchy moan from Accelerator and they digged their heel into Kamijou's back.  
  
"Stop with the fucking teasing and get on with it! Do you need me to tell you how badly I want you already?! God, I feel so stretched and disgusting at the same time, but I really want to be fucked and I want you to fuck me! If you want to fill me up that's fine, but at least do that while you make me a bigger mess. Please?"  
  
Their tone drastically changed towards the end, words loud to pierce Kamijou's ears so he may absorb everything Accel just said. He's irritated from the anticipation, the want and need with their wants already complete and the need is all that's left. Kamijou offers a smile and leans forward to steal the kiss that's rightfully his.  
  
The kiss is easy, their lips move together like normal, arms swung over Kamijou's neck to keep him close. For good.  
  
The kiss is stopped though when Kamijou gives an experimental thrust, vibrating a moan in his mouth that came to light as a lovely pitch. From there, Kamijou continued the pace and he was driven to go harder with every breathy sound of satisfaction and pleasure, Accelerator is loud and can show off quite a bit, the bed covering is snatching up in their nails as they pull for purchase.  
  
Kamijou breathes on their neck with each breath being heavier than the last, hands tight around their hips likely to make them bruise, but Kamijou chases after every hypnotizing sound. His mouth is moving but everything is muffled aside from his partner's whining, everything on the outside is irrelevant, Kamijou Touma is currently in his own little world, his own bubble, and he doesn't want it to burst yet. Accelerator feels perfect around him, so warm and welcoming, different than their very first meeting.  
  
Now, they're dating and months later making love on that same person's bed with intentions of keeping this between them. God, Yoshikawa and Yomikawa will explode if they ever saw this, probably trying to figure out ways they can punish a student and their own child.  
  
But God just for this moment of bliss and indulgence, let it last. please.  
  
When Accelerator called out to Kamijou, it was like they broke his name down into syllables and called his name in the sweetest way possible.  
  
Accelerator's began to clutch around Kamijou and before they knew it, their orgasm popped like a fire cracker. They spasmed and tighted their thighs around Kamijou's waist, nails making moon crescents in the boy's arms.  
  
Kamijou slowed his pace and came to a halt. He tried to pull out but there was a strong grip on his forearm.  
  
"What are you doing?" They spoke through a sigh.  
  
"Uh..o-oh, did you want me to keep going?" Kamijou can read Accelerator's expression very well, it's saying he's stupid.  
  
"If I currently had just a bit of strength to switch on my collar, I would fling you against the wall," Accelerator finished with a groan and rubs their temple to ward off a possible incoming headache. "You have my permission to... to finish. Don't worry about releasing inside, I'm on birth control, remember?"  
  
Accelerator occasionally goes to the convince store to buy birth control, it can be absolutely bothersome with the looks they receive. When really, it's for stopping their monthly cycle, but Accelerator supposes it has a second personal use.  
  
"I remember, I remember." Kamijou finished with a smile radiant like the sun. He kissed Accelerator lovingly on the cheek, starting up his previous ministrations.  
  
It was quick as Kamijou's spent inside his partner and pulled out, the lewdness of it starts to sink in after they collect themselves, but Accelerator felt the lewdness when Kamijou came inside them. They said nothing and looked at the ceiling like they were contemplating what they just did, but both can agree it wasn't terrible especially for their first time. Accelerator glanced at Kamijou and offered their hand to the boy, waiting for him to accept what Accel is offering and slipped their fingers together.  
  
And when Kamijou looks Accelerator's way, he does lock their fingers together, they are on spare time before Last Order and their moms arrive, although they should be getting a call or message.  
  
Hand still in Kamijou's, Accelerator reaches for their phone on the stand beside the bed, flipping it open to see a notification for a message they opened it.  
  
'We'll be home by 07:30.' and it's only 07:08. The next text read, 'Please don't give your dear mothers a heart attack when we come home'  
  
They're constantly worried, either Accelerator is out taking on the world again or Misaka Worst is home and doing something awful.  
  
Accelerator sighs, throwing their phone at the foot of the bed, laying back down beside Kamijou.  
  
"Something the matter?" Kamijou turns to face Accelerator, hands still locked together.  
  
"Nah. They'll be home soon," Accelerator said with a yawn. They're pretty worn out after that, sweat makes their fringes stick to their forehead and it shimmers on their exposed skin. They look radiant. "So, I think you should get going soon. I don't mean to kick you out, but how am I supposed to explain this?" More like it's embarrassing too, it'll come out eventually, but not now. There's no guilt, they did what teens do, and there's no regret.  
  
They'll Yoshikawa and Yomikawa, it'll be embarrassing and there'll be scolding, but at the moment there's no harm to it, right?  
  
Anxiety flows in, but Accelerator gives Kamijou's hand a tight squeeze to relieve themself of feelings that'll matter in the future, far from this quiet moment.  
  
"You look so tired," Kamijou comments and lazily strokes Accelerator's cheek until he let's his hand fall down on the mattress.  
  
"Don't I always look tired? That's nothing new." It's true, they don't look like they get enough rest these days, between their bed being taken over by Last Order and Worst swinging open theie door and plopping down on Accelerator's bed like she owns the place, yeah Accelerator can say their pattern is pretty average. Average isn't good.  
  
"Y'know I like the bags under your eyes, makes you look more serious, mature mostly."  
  
"And here I thought my abilities and attitude is what made me menacing."  
  
"I didn't say menacing, I said serious. You're terribly menacing, but your features give you more of an attitude. you look cooler I guess?"  
  
That emitted a laugh from Accelerator.  
  
"I look cool? It's like you're talking about an action hero or something," Accelerator sat up, propping one leg up to rest their cheek on.  
  
The room fell naturally silent.  
  
It was a moment until someone spoke.  
  
It was Kamijou.  
  
"I should go," he sat up quickly, not untangling his fingers from Accelerator's.  
  
"Can you pass me my clothes?"  
  
Upon Kamijou's request, Accelerator looked over to their left and picked up articles of clothing in their hands and tossed it to the boy.  
  
He caught it all with his free hand.  
  
"Thanks." Accelerator removes their hand from Kamijou's, allowing him to began dressing. They wrap their arms around their legs and clasp their hands together, hiding their face in their knees, listening to the rustling of clothes and Kamijou struggling to get his foot in his underwear.  
  
Finally, the highschooler got dressed and Accelerator got dressed as well, partially. They wore their underwear and long white dress shirt, clasping the front of the shirt like they're trying to hide something.  
  
"You got everything? Sometimes Yomikawa cleans my room, so if you leave anything here, that's my ass."  
  
Kamijou ducks under the bed in a rapid search for anything he might've lost, there's that sock he couldn't find.  
  
"Yeah, I got everything," and he quickly put the sock on and pulled it up his calve. "I'll see you out. And take a piss when you get home, or you'll get an infection or something."  
  
The two got to the front door.  
  
"Pfft. Okay?"  
  
The doorknob is turned and before Accelerator could open it, Kamijou leaned in for a kiss but missed his target and ended up kissing the corner of Accelerator's mouth.  
  
It wasn't a big surprise, Accelerator's heart fluttered and they kissed the boy back.  
  
God, when did they become so soft?  
  
It was short and sweet.  
  
"I promise to take you to the clinic next week," Kamijou held Accelerator's hand with a smile.  
  
Ugh.  
  
"Ugh. Yeah whatever. Just...just stop looking at me like that and leave already." They removed their hand and opened the door, waiting for the boy to walk out and maybe even never come back and show that stupid fucking smile ever again-  
  
"I'll see you later. I have a great time by the way-"  
  
Accelerator's closes the door in Kamijou's face and they could hear him finish his words like they were drifting away. He eventually left and Accelerator decided a shower is very much so needed, the sweat that they collected from rocking with Kamijou is making them feel disgusting and the seed inside them doesn't make it any better.  
  
They were ready to grab some night clothes, but there's a knock at the door.  
  
Accelerator doesn't count their time with Kamijou as mood lifting, it was great and they enjoyed it, but truthfully anything can be enjoyable to them these days. But they're irritated if it's him at the door.  
  
Hand on the knob again, they sigh and open the door.  
  
"Hello- wow, you look like shit."  
  
It's Misaka Worst.  
  
"Uhuh. Why are you here?" Worst stepped in and Accel shut the door.  
  
This is awful. She can be very observant when she wants, it can also just be that she notices things others don't, simple as that. Although, this is a disadvantage against Accelerator, who wants to simply take a shower and go to bed. By now it should be 07:20 or something, they didn't even get to change the damn sheets yet.  
  
They wish Worst stayed out more with her villainness group of friends or whatever the fuck.  
  
She slugged her arm over Accelerator's shoulder, loud as ever as she begans to speak.  
  
"The girl's were getting boring and I was bored! So I thought of you and decided to swing by!!"  
  
"And annoy me.."  
  
She patted Accelerator's back violently.  
  
"Aww! Don't think of it like that big brother! I had missed you very much! I miss trying to strangle you in your sleep, changing the background to your phone, messing with your alarm, and so on and so forth."  
  
She's awfully cheerful and it's nauseating.  
  
"Uhuh. Can you get off of me?"  
  
"Mm. You smell different..It's almost like-"  
  
"Get off!"  
  
"Why are you dressed like this? I know you dress like shit, but you are too loose! And your hair and skin is gross! It's like you were having sex."  
  
Everything went silent and Misaka Worst gasped dramatically.  
  
"Is that why I saw Touma down the hall? Wow! I didn't know my brother got down and dirty like that!!"  
  
Accelerator pushed Worst off of them.  
  
"Shut. Up. Don't mention to Yoshikawa or Yomikawa."  
  
Despite Worst's previous complaint about Accelerator being smelly and gross, she imprisoned them in her arms.  
  
"Don't worry," she ruffles their already messy hair. "I wouldn't dare rat out my brother." She says, but there seems to be a catch.  
  
"Only if you help me pick something out for my evil outing with the girls," calling Worst's expression a smile is an insult to all genuine smiles. It's crooked in a sadistic way, she can't smile in photos and in person because of just terrible it is. Although, Accelerator wouldn't call their smile all that dashing, it's simply menacing, along with their laugh. But that's a known fact.  
  
They escaped from her hold and flagged her off as they made their way to the bathroom, abandoning the idea of finding clothes to wear.  
  
"Where are you going?! Are you gonna help or not?" "If it'll get you to shut your trap, then fine." Accelerator shouted, frustrated with the situation and Misaka Worst's inability to not be a nuisance. A hot shower can surely relieve them.  
  
Misaka Worst threw herself on the sofa and turned on the Tv, blaring it as loudly as possible. She's impossible.  
  
Whatever.  
  
Accelerator drops their shirt, only thing hiding their dignity, and makes a mental note to change the sheets. Last Order won't go in their room just yet, she'll probably be ecstatic to show off what she got from the understand mall.  
  
All and all, it's been such a messy afternoon.  
  
Accelerator sighs, turning on the water and filling up the tub till it's filled up enough to their liking and they soon descend now. Moments later, the front door swings open and they can hear the three girls voice. They sink into the water out of embarrassment and worry that Worst might open her mouth because she's terrible.  
  
Accelerator can only hope that Kamijou is doing better, or worse, both are fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Blah blah Accelerator uses they/them blah blah blah blah blah


End file.
